Skyer (Fragmented)
Toa Skyer was a Toa of Light residing in the Fragmented Universe. After his becoming a Toa, he became a member of the Order of Mata Nui, and then was placed within the Shadow's End team. History Early life Like other Av-Matoran, Skyer was created by the Great Beings. He was one of the many who were a prototype to the Matoran species. He aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. He befriend another Av-Matoran, Takua. Post Time-Slip When the time slip occured, Skyer was disguised as a Ko-Matoran, and his memory was wiped. He was placed on Metru Nui, there, he met a Fa-Matoran named Arker . They became best friends. Then, one day, the Turaga of their village went insane and shipped them off to Karzahni to be "fixed." Karzahni While on Karzahni, he and Arker met a "fixed" Ga-Matoran, Implex, who which they befriended, and she became one of their only friends on that sickening island. While they had their breaks, they discussed possible escape plans, which one formed. They escaped that island and fled with other Matoran, to an Island not far from there: Northren Continent. Voya Nui To be added. Toa After being tranformed into a Toa, Arker, Implex, and Skyer left their village and decided that they would find villages in danger. They set out only to find that Matoran didn't need help, that they already had Toa teams. One of the Toa of the last village they visted was an Order of Mata Nui agent and he went and reported to Helryx. Then the agent went and gathered them and brought them to Helryx. They were then accepted into the Order of Mata Nui. Coltrix To be added. The Rookie To be added. Shadow's End When investigating a murder, they discover it was a Matoran who killed a Toa. They returned to the Order of Mata Nui base with this and told Helryx. Helryx then says that she has something more important for them to do. She tasks them with tracking down the Power Gems and killing the Dark Shadow. They then leave, and set out on their mission. While in the city of Metru Nui, they discuss what they should call themselves. They settle on Order of Heroes, and they will destroy the Dark Shadow. And while they were still in the city, they decided Arker should be their leader. They then went back to Helryx's office to find out that the city was being attacked. They came to the city to find a Matoran using the Power Gem of Earth. They tried to get it, but he knocked out Arker, Implex, and Coltrix. They then discussed where he was from, Arker then snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Back in Helryx's office, she asked who he was, and they confirmed he was the same Matoran from the Blacksmith's. After learning that their world was falling apart, they truly set out on their mission to destroy the Dark Shadow. The Archive They were called into Helryx's office and informed that a mining crew in Onu-Metru discovered a ancient Great Being building know as The Archive, and that it might hold a Power Stone. They travel to Onu-Metru and ask the Mining Chief how they discovered the building. They said they had just found it while they were mining, and that they had tried to send a Matoran down, but they had fallen into the hole. Arker says they have to go down after him, and they lower him down. When he is about half-way down, the ground shakes and all the Toa fell into the hole. They woke up and found themselves deep underground, right in front of the Archive. They looked around for a door for a while until Kinla opened the door to the Archive accidentally. They went inside and found all the relics that the Great Beings had stored away down there. They found a strange being down there, until they heard a clanging noise coming from somewhere in the Archive. They investigated and found the miner, a De-Matoran named Iyre. They asked what he was doing down here, and he told them. He said that he read a bunch of documents that had secret information from the Great Beings. Arker and Implex resolved to take him with them to the other, fearing he knew too much. He then showed them a prototype transport vehicle know as the Mark 1. The building began to shake from a bio-quake and they used the Mark 1 to get out of there. Somewhere in Po-Metru, they came out of the Archive. Iyre asked what they were going to do next, and Arker said that he has to come with them. Iyre says he forgot, and then he pulled out the Power Stone of Water. When they tried to get Iyre to hand over the Stone, he wouldn't. Arker revealed they were Order of Mata Nui and that they needed the Stone. Arker also said that they were taskforce assigned to find the Stones, ignoring Implex's pleading. Implex snapped and slapped Arker in the face. Iyre said that they were after him, and he then used his gun which was set on Massive Stun, and he knocked them all out. They woke up hours later and found Iyre completely missing, and that he could be anywhere. Kinla suggested if they had a Mask of Possibilities, thinking it would help figure out a different outcome, which wouldn't help. Implex said they could contact Echo for help, but when they did, they were told to come back to the Order instantly. They were teleported back to Daxia. They were told that Shadow Skyer was gone and that Artix was dead. Arker suggested that there must be corrupt Order agents within the organization, but who. They set out to find them. Freelancers To be added Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Light, SKyer can create, control, and absorb Light. He can create light from his hands, he can also make it stronger through his staff. He has a very large hunger, which he says within each day. He is also very good at it. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Skyer wore a Kanohi Hau, but it was destroyed on the Northern Continent. It was then replaced with a Kanohi Tryna. Upon his transformation into a Toa, this mask became great, but he refuses to use its power. Skyer originally had two hook blades, but one was then replaced with a sword. Upon his transformation into a Toa, he combined these weapons to create his Light Staff. Appearances *''Before The Morning'' - First Appearance *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Obscurity'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''We Fall Down'' Trivia *Skyer is one of the oldest characters in the storyline, originating along with Arker and before Implex. *He was initially inspired by 's Katrix. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Light Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Itinerant Characters